kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Seven Princesses of Darkness
"Seven Maidens with blacken hearts of darkness, Creators of Nobodies". ---The description of the Princesses of Darkness The Seven Princesses of Darkness''' 'is a group that works aside with Organization XIII in Kingdom Hearts: Generations. Description The Seven Princesses of Darkness are the first seven partners of Organitzation Xlll to appear, they were hired by all members who were once part to the original Organitzation Xlll. Unlike the Seven Princesses of Pure Light, they are female villains from different animes, they can create Nobodies by stealing people's hearts and corrupting them with darkness. Only the first, second and fifth ones end up fading into darkness while the other four stay alive and make it to the other arcs of the series. Members *Suigintou-the First Princess of Darkness to appear, she only stole the hearts of unimportant characters from the worlds, but she never sucessed in corrupting any of them. On her final role, Isa appeared telling her she was fired, she begged for another chance but he ignored her, then he locked away Suigintou's Rosa Mysticae and she faded into darkness. *Kalifa-The Second Princess of Darkness & is one of Rob Lucci's subordinates. After Lucci joined the Organization some his unkept darkness came out of him and gone straight to Kalifa thus earning the title "Princess of Darkness". She was able to control it with ease and use it to increase her strength. But after being defeated by Nami & Kairi at Enies Lobby, she was sent straight to The World That Never Was only to be confronted by Vicious. He gave her a blank look, summoned his Keyblade & decapitated her before she could scream, he later watched her body fade into darkness soon after. Kalifa is going to be one of the few members who weren't given the message by the Organization saying they're fired. *Airi-The Thrid Princess of Darkness to appear and the first of the four members of them not to die and make to all the other arcs. Airi usually used her weapons to cause fire or anything fire related, she follows Sora and his friends through out all the worlds after Kalifa was killed. Airi will one the most common villains to appear and not to die in every arc. Airi has friendship with Elenar. *Layla-The Fourth Princess of Darkness to appear, Layla usually tries to corrupt the hearts of half human half animal characters in many different worlds. Whenever she took orders from Organitzation Xlll members with some of the other members, she'd usually try to insult and always believe their wasting time in those worlds, when they could just kill Sora and his friends. Layla has a crush on Koichi Shido. *Julia-The Fifth Princess of Darkness to appear, once a girlfriend to Vicious and close friend to Spike Spiegal she's was the Syndicate's top assassin until her death from her own comrades. She was revived by Vicious by restoring her heart not with light but with darkness, after many tests she was convinced that darkness is the key to everything. When fighting against Sora and the others with Vicious, she noticed one of them is Spike and her memory was slowly restoring. Before Vicious delivered the final blow towards Sora, she sacrificed her and Vicious' own life by putting herself in front of his Keyblade and shooting him in the heart with an arrowgun. Her final words were, ''"Till we meet again in the new life, chosen wielder of Kingdom Hearts". Julia will be the first villain to redeem then die. *Erica Flamberg-The Sixth Princess of Darkness to appear, although she is not the last, she is the most abuseful princess of them all, because when people from the worlds she follows Sora in annoy her or brag something in her face, she usaully beat them up or even kill him or her. She sometimes tells Sora and his friends the next target of the Organization with very confusing riddles then retreat. She has a very strong rivalry with Isa. *Yuuki Miku-The Seventh & Final Princess of Darkness. She joined the Organization the same time as her leader to their former surivival group Koichi Shido did as she volunteered herself as among one of the Princess of Darkness. Despite her seductive personality along with her slender & curvy body she's actually a corrupted being due the large amounts of darkness injected into her soul. She began following Sora and his friends after the Nobody Construction Factory incident along with Koichi Shido's death in the hands of Takashi Komuro, Yuuki was able to get a hold of them at Argon City, she tried seducing Riku to join Organization XIII but he didn't show any signs of responding back & she knocked him out leaving him deep within the city shorty after. Yuuki reappeared shortly after in Kingdom Hearts: The Komuro Chronicles deserting her position. She soon became the leader and founder of the New Templars and will stop at nothing till she obtains the Apples of Roma before Takashi and the New Assassin Order do. She is shown to have a love triangle between Zeref & Esoj. Powers & Abilities History Plot Trivia *Of all three that die, Kalifa is the only princess not to die in front of Sora. Gallery Suigintou-2013.png|Suigintou-The First Princess of Darkness Big_Kalifa.jpg|Kalifa-The Second Princess of Darkness Airi_Kiss_2.png|Airi-The Third Princess of Darkness layla.jpg|Layla-The Fourth Princess of Darkness 5_Julia2.png|Julia-The Fifth Princess of Darkness Erica.Flamberg.full.780301.jpg|Erika Flamberg-The Sixth Princess of Darkness HIGHSCHOOL_OF_THE_DEAD_-_05_-_Large_08.jpg|Yuuki Miku-The Seventh & Final Princess of Darkness Category:Kingdom Hearts: Generations Groups & Organizations Category:Kingdom Hearts: Generations Characters Category:Baransu17 Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Princesses